San San Boushi (song)
Description San San Boushi (燦さん星; Bright Star) (also known as San-san Dama) is the fifth track of Beam of Light album. Most of the lines in the lyrics of this song is written in English. The only Japanese lines in this song are: "時に悔しすぎて流した涙はさぁ", "一つ一つが今後の君の宝物になるはずさ!!", "何かを突き付けられてる毎日なら", "日々の努力で何か突き付ける毎日に変えりゃいい" and the last part. Lyrics 'Romaji' We're born as a white ball Not polluted by anyone, anything But it changes if time passes Turning into every color we have Even if you get so dirty Even someone bring you down You don't give up, keep on searching There is chance to become winning ball, Yeah toki ni kuyashisugite nagashita namida wa saa hitotsu hitotsu ga kongo no kimi no takaramono ni naru hazu sa!! Just search it, don't wait for the lay Don't give in, keep trying to look for the light If I can make my step, shine will come It's like a spotlight on the stage At last, chance will come for everyone Please don't think you are lost and you're alone There is somebody watching you Don't be afraid to overcome yourself, Yeah Everyone is not perfect People always try to be perfect Getting dirty or getting colored Never means to become imperfect Even if you're in frustration Even you're out of desperation When you're feeling an isolation They will come back to you as a function nanika wo tsukitsukerareteru mainichi nara hibi no doryoku de nanika tsukitsukeru mainichi ni kaereba ii Just search it, don't wait for the lay Don't give in, keep trying to look for the light If I can make my step, shine will come It's like a spotlight on the stage At last, chance will come for everyone Please don't think you are lost and you're alone There is somebody watching you Don't be afraid to overcome yourself, Yeah kono uta ni negai wo komete!! yozora ni sansan to kagayaku dareka wo teraseru you na hoshi ni naare!! iya natte iya nareru you!! tsurenai kinou to kibou ga aru hazu no ashita wo tashite ni de warya mainichi wa atari sawarinai hibi!! kedo gyaku wo ieba mou amari ni motte na mainichi!! dareka ga warai dareka ga naku atarimae sae mo nai 'Kanji' We're born as a white ball Not polluted by anyone, anything But it changes if time passes Turning into every color we have Even if you get so dirty Even someone bring you down You don't give up, keep on searching There is chance to become winning ball, Yeah 時に悔しすぎて流した涙はさぁ 一つ一つが今後の君の宝物になるはずさ!! Just search it, don't wait for the lay Don't give in, keep trying to look for the light If I can make my step, shine will come It's like a spotlight on the stage At last, chance will come for everyone Please don't think you are lost and you're alone There is somebody watching you Don't be afraid to overcome yourself, Yeah Everyone is not perfect People always try to be perfect Getting dirty or getting colored Never means to become imperfect Even if you're in frustration Even you're out of desperation When you're feeling an isolation They will come back to you as a function 何かを突き付けられてる毎日なら 日々の努力で何か突き付ける毎日に変えりゃいい Just search it, don't wait for the lay Don't give in, keep trying to look for the light If I can make my step, shine will come It's like a spotlight on the stage At last, chance will come for everyone Please don't think you are lost and you're alone There is somebody watching you Don't be afraid to overcome yourself, Yeah この歌に願いを込めて！！ 夜空に燦燦と輝く 誰かを照らせるような星になーれ！！ いや　なって　いや　なれるよう！！ つれない昨日と希望があるはずの明日を足して2で割りゃ 毎日は当たり障りの無い日々！！ けど逆を言えばもう　あまりにもってな毎日！！ 誰かが笑い誰かが泣く当たり前さえもない！！ Category:Songs